KAVACH-The Saviour
by Dareyaholic
Summary: Love?whts that?If love is there is there any need to save it from going far from you?how one will stop the person you love from going away from ep in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kavach : The saviour

I know reading the title whts going through your mind bt if u like plz do give a try 😉(wink).

Hello all Hi,I m new here I was always a silent reader and visitor of f big fan of daya and dareya and I like stories of duo and dareya.

After reading many stories I m here with a different thing which may you have heard or seen bt I wanted to show dareya in this so I hope u will like do comment and let me know your views.

It's simple formula if you like it read it if you don't it's fine.i just want present my idea hope I will be welcomed here 😉

I M TRYING SOMETHING ON HORROR. SORRY IF ITS BAD.

In Ahemdabad-

A girl was standing near her window and was staring at the stars in the sky. Wind was playing with her soulder length soft silky was wearing a red chudidar which was surely making her the most beautiful girl on was lost in her thoughts. Why every day she feel like someone is there with her all time. Someone who she cant see but feel. Why her parents always avoid it when she told them about it. Why its happening to her. Why her?

"Shreya.."

she heard her mom calling her name from hall

"ha ma...kya hua?"

Answered shreya..

"chalo beta dinner ready hai..." said her mom

"aati hu ma..." said shreya. She closed the curtains of the window and turn to go when she feel someone holding her shoulder so smoothly from behind. She can feel fingers burning her skin. She immidetly turn and saw,there was no one. She again start walking when she heard sound of curtains. She stopped. She turn back to see whts happening and her eyes widen. The curtains were opening. No one was there. She closed her eyes and again open...curtains were closed.

she heard some voices echoing in her ears.

Tumhe harna hoga "Janvi" tumhe harna hoga..hahahaha..."

Shreya put her hands on her ear. She tightly closed her eyes. She ran to go out of the room. But the door automatically closed. She tried hard to turn the knob of the door. Curtains start to fly in air. Windows were flakering in air. Her hairs were flying in air. Someone was caressing her cheek with finger. She can hear evil laugh echoing. She was sweating badly. She was scared. Very scared. Suddenly atmosphier become quite.

"Bas aur kuch din phir sab khatam hojayega sabkuch haaaaaa." she heard evil voice and then automatically the door opened. She ran downstair.

she reach in the hall she saw her brother abhijeet. She was panting badly. Her face all sweaty. Her parents were shocked. Bcoz abhijeet came home after a year and he didnt know about the things happening with shreya.

"Shreya...tumhe itna pasina kyu aa raha hai?" asked abhijeet...

She ran and hug him tightly. She felt safe in his arms.

"kya hua shreya?" ask abhijeet.

"Aap kab aaye?"ask shreya

"me bas abhi aaya. Tum sab ki yaad aarahi thi isliye socha tum sab se mil lu." said abhijeet and he broke the hug.

"tum batao...kya hua tumhe?" ask abhijeet.

"are pehle dinner to kar lo...baate baad me kar lenge..." said his mom.

"nahi...shreya pehle ye batao kya hua?" ask abhijeet. His parents get worried.

"bhai vo..." shreya told what happen with her in the room.

Her parents got shocked. Because first time she heard the voice.

"Shreya tum thik ho na?" ask her mom worridly. Her dad came and hug her from side to believe that she is ok.

"ha ma...but ye janvi kon hai?" ask shreya.

"vo beta-"

"all this is bulshit...horror movies dekhna kam karo tum..." said abhijeet.

Nahi bhai ye sach mein hu..before shreya could complete abhijeet spoke in between.

Haa abh samjha tum mujhse mazak kar rahi ho na ya badla lerahi ho main ghar itne Dino baad aaya isliye hain na?

Shreya nodded in no and opened her mouth to say something bt before that abhijeet mobile picked it up and went aside excusing was luking lost and her parents were luking worried for sometime abhijeet came back and said.

"aur ha...tum ab mere sath mumbai chalogi. Mere saath rahogi to ye sab tumhare dimag se nikal jaayega horror movies dekhna bhi aur maaza karna bhi samjhi. Aur iss baar koi bahana nahi chalega mom dad. Last year bhi aap ne mana kar diya tha but ab shreya mere sath aa rahi hai and its final." said abhijeet

His parents said yes and thought " agar shreya vaha jayegi to shayad uske sath ye sab nahi hoga. Bhej hi dete hai."

After having dinner they had some gala time with each other and went to sleep.

So guys how was let me tell you about something and that is the CS(character sketch) bt before I wana ask you people that wht u all want me to do should I show character in college or cid ?I m confused about it help me and the character are as below.

Shreya,abhijeet,daya,tarika,and little bit of some other cid character,shreya you like it and plz do comment soon so that I can write 1 st Chapter soon and post it.

Note:-Abhijeet and shreya are own brother and sister I mean they are biological siblings and no one is orphan even daya who character will be shown review soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hi to all the amazing people out there.

I m so happy and glad to be welcomed by you all.i m really sorry that I made you waited so long bt wht to do there is some problem with the account the story is not getting updated.

Bt try try till you succeed rt .

It's simple formula if you like it plz read.

If you don't then it's fine.😉😃

Now as many votes goes to Cid the story will be on cid.

I ment to say that as you all know that I asked you how the story should proceed in college or cid and many fans want it to be in cid so there I go it will be in cid.

The fans who want the story in college I will write definitely something other so do plz give your suggestion as I want your suggestion in further chapters also.

Now story..

Chapter 1:-

"Shreya..." said abhijeet while coming in the house. It was 6 pm of the evening. Abhijeet had gone to meet his old friends of school. He felt so good after meeting them. All the old memories were refreshing.

"ji abhijeet bhai...aa gaye aap...kaisa raha aap ka get together?" ask shreya coming from upstairs.

"it was awesome shreya...and see me tumhare liye kya laya..." said abhijeet showing her a cute stuffed teddy bear.

"aww...teddy bear..." said shreya and she start coming down veryfast.

When she was at the last two stairs she fell down from the stairs. But immidgetly abhijeet ran and hold her so she didnt get any injury.

"kya shreya tum bhi...dekh ke chala karo na..." said abhijeet."ye lo tumhara teddy bear...tumhe hi to milne wala tha...itna jaldi jaldi aane ki kya zarurat thi? Gir jaati to?" Abhijeet literally scold her.

"sorry bhai.." said shreya with a weak smile.

"ab me aap ko kya batau bhai...i felt like some one pushed me from behind. Agar aap ko bataungi to aap yakin nahi karenge...pata nahi pichle ek saal se mere sath ye sab kyu ho raha hai." thought shreya.

"Shreya..." abhijeet called her when he saw her lost in her thoughts. But shreya didnt listen to him..

"Shreya.." he again call her and put his hand on her shoulder. Shreya get scared when abhijeet put his hand on her shoulder.

"aahh..." shreya screamed.

"kya hua? Itna dar kyu gayi tum?" ask abhijeet..

"kuch nahi bhai...vo bas ese hi...thanks for this teddy bear.." said shreya..

"u welcome jaan.." said abhijeet...

"plz bhai mujhe jaan mat bulaya karo...i dnt like it.." said shreya with cute frown.

"but i love to call u jaan." said abhijeet..."ok suno...apne bags packkar dena...kal dopahar ko hum ja rahe hai...thik hai?"

"ok bhai...i will.." bt I m confused.I mean Maine apni training Puri nahi ki to kya mujhe Cid mein joining milegi?said shreya.

Jaan.😉Main hu na.

Last year hi main tujhe Lejane wala tha but dad ne mana kiya isliye kuch nahi kaha bt iss baar koi bahana nahi.

rahi baat teri cid joining ki to don't worry wo sab mujhe pe chod de I have my bestest Frnd wo sab arrange karega infact abh tak kar bhi Diya.

Abhijeet said everything in one go and got busy in his phone.

Shreya lost somewhere and was about to ask something when they parents came there.

"hi dad...hi mom.." said abhijeet..

"hi beta...how was ur get together.?"ask his dad.

"it was great dad...achha kal hume jana hoga dad.." said abhijeet.

Kaha?asked his dad.

Dad I told you shreya will be coming with me to Mumbai and she will join cid.s aid abhijeet.

Ahh!I forgot,but abhi shreya ki training Puri nahi hui to wo tumhe join kaise karegi?asked his dad.

Dad..don't worry main hu na cid mein hum interns ko train karte hain so shreya hume sub-inspector jaise join karegi.

I had arrange bas I can't stay away from my sister.

said abhijeet with a smile.

Aww main bhi abhi bhai.

said shreya with a cute smile.

Par abhi shreya pe to..

her mom was about to tell something when her dad stoped her in-between and this was not noticed by shreya and abhijeet.

Don't worry dad I trust shreya wo koi bhi muskil se lad Sakti hain she can face anything and can come out of it.

Dekhna ek din wo hum sab ko proud feel karwayegi.i knw that said abhijeet smiling.

"ohh...to kal se hum apni princess ko miss karenge.." said

"awww...i will miss u too papa." said shreya and hug him.

"aur ma ko?"

"i will miss you too ma..." said shreya kissing her mum's cheek.

"ok ok...chalo me dinner banati hu. Abhijeet tum fresh ho jao. Shreya tum apna bag pack kar do. Phir humesha ki tarah last minutes karne mat bethna." said mrs. Shah.

"ha ma...me bags pack kar dungi...aap tension mat lo." said shreya.

Shreya was packing her bag . She was folding her cloths and putting in her bag.

 **But suddenly her hands hold her own neck. She was not in her controll. She was clutching her own neck with her hands.**

 **"aahhh...ye kya ho raha hai mujhe?" Shreya almost scream. She was now feeling lake of oxygen. She was feeling like she is gona die in few seconds.**

 **But then her grip loosen on her neck and she remove her hands from her neck. She ran and grab a glass of water from the table and gulped it down. She was breathing heavily. Sweat drops were clearly visible on her forehead. When she was drinking water she heard sounds of cloths. She was shievring in fear. She slowly turn and her eyes went widen.**

 **Her cloths which she put in the bag were in air. All the clothes were in air. Suddenly all cloths came flying and fell on shreya. She was so scared that her voice was chocked. She hurriedly remove all cloths and look here and there. There was no one in the room. The lights started to turn on and off. She become more scared.**

 **She was so scared that she was unable to speak closed her eyes to avoid the surrounding when abhijeet flashed in front of her and his words ranged in her ears.**

 **She immidetly opened her eyes ,still the surrounding was messy and scary.**

 **Main cid officer bane wali hu.I can't led down dad and I will face every thing haa "I WILL"main nahi darungi.**

 **Next moment she got up from her place and gathered all her courage and speak something for the 1st time.**

 **Ka..ka..kaun ho tum?kya chate ho?kyu kar rahe aise ?**

 **kyu kar rahe ho mere saath?maine kya kiya?said shreya and waited for reply bt not hearing any sound she again spoke.**

 **"dekho...tu...tum ye mere...mere sath kyu kar rahe ho? Mene kya...kya bigada hai tumhara? Kon ho tum?" Shreya hardly gathering courage said this lines when someone grab her hairs from back and he(yes guys it he..my ff frnds who guessed from the title that there would be any lady are wrong hehe it's k hope u liked it plz cont)He drag her in the middle ofthe room.**

 **"aaahhh...plz chod do mujhe" said shreya. He leave her hairs.**

 **"achha...ye lo chod diya..."he pushed her on the floor forcefully,she hear a scary echoing voice .**

 **"kon ho tum...?" ask shreya managing herself.**

 **"kon hu me? Hahahaha...tumhari maut..."said that invisible person.**

 **"mau...maut..?" said shreya shivering in fear...**

 **"ha...but tension mat lo...abhi nahi marunga...uske liye abhi der hai..."**

 **"tum kyu mere piche pade ho?chod do mujhe...tumhari wajha se Mujhe apni training chodni ko** **lagta hain main koi kahani bana rahi ek Moka Mila hain apne aap ko prove karne ka plz chod do mujhe" shreya pleaded...**

 **"chod du...hahahaha...kaise chod du tumhe janvi...tumne choda usse jab mene tumse usse chodne ko kaha tha?nahi main yaha iss taraha sirf aur sirf tumhari aur tumhare uss aashiq ke wajha se hu?yaad hain kuch?tabhi maine kasam khayi thi ki me tumhe aise nahi chodunga..abhi to** **khele suru hua hain abh dekho aage aage kya hota hain."**

 **"Janvi? Dekho...tumhe koi misunderstanding hui hai. Me janvi nahi shreya hu..."aur tum kya bol rahe ho mujhe kuch yaad nahi meri kuch samjh nahi aara pakka koi misunderstanding hui...**

 **shreya stopped in between when suddenly a man with a scary face appear in front of her.**

 **"aahhh..." shreya screamed after watching him. She take back steps and stampped on her own foot. Her back collide with the wall.**

 **"tum hi ho Janvi..."**

 **"dekho me janvi-"**

 **"Shreya.." abhijeet knocked on the door.**

 **Shreya open her mouth to scream but he clumpped her mouth with some power.**

 **"tum ja rahi ho yaha se...par tum jaha jaha jaogi me vaha aaunga..."**

 **Shreya closed her eyes tightly. When abhijeet again knock on the door and shreya open her eyes she was shocked. Her clothes were in the bag and there was no one in the room.**

"Shreya..." abhijeet again knock on the door. Shreya quickly rub her palm on her forehead and remove the sweat. She calm down herself and then open the door.

"ha bhai...sorry me washroom me thi." said shreya.

Abhijeet came in. He look here and there doubtly and suspiciously.

"yaha koi tha kya?" ask abhijeet. He look at her. She was looking scared.

"Shreya tum kuch chupa to nahi rahi? Mene tumhari chikhne ki aawaz suni..."

Shreya hugged abhijeet.

"nahi bhai...me kuch nahi chupa rahi..." said shreya in a sad tone.

"to phir itni dari hui kyu ho tum?" ask abhijeet. He caress her hairs with one hand and her back with another hand.

"vo bhai..kya hai na...chipkali...ha chipkali dekhi to me dar gayi thi...isi liye..." said shreya.

"to ab horror movies dekhne wali chipkali se dar gayi...!" said abhijeet.

"meri to life hi horror ho gayi hai bhai." thought shreya and closed her eyes and snuggle in to abhijeet more.

Tum na ye horror movie dekhna band karo aur abh tum ek cid officer bane wali hu u should be brave.

chipkali se darne ka time gaya usse darna hoga abh se, abhijeet said and shreya more tightly huged him and he smiled on her sister antique.

"bag pack ho gaya?" ask abhijeet.

"ha bhai...ho gaya..."

"ok...chalo dinner kar lete hai." said Abhijeet and both went down to take dinner.

-At Night-

Shreya was sitting on her bed,praying to god.

"god...ye sab kyu ho raha hai mere sath? Me to janti bhi nahi ye janvi kon hai aur ...aur vo aadmi nahi aatma nahi bhoot,preat kya hain wo ye bhi to nahi janti..kitna daravana hai.K ya chata hain wo mujhe se Plz help me god...plz help me. Kya esa koi nahi hai jo meri help kar sake?"main kaise kisiko batao ki mere saath kya ho raha hain?papa maa ko yaaken nahi.

Bhai ko batungi to wo khamakha chinta karenge to kise share karu main kise?

Mujhe apne aapko prove karna hain.

cid responsible offiver bana hain.

main nahi darsakti, mujhe jeet na hoga.

aapne zarur kisiko meri help ke liye banaya hoga kaun hain wo aur kaha hain?

When shreya was thinking he suddenly see a smile face person who was in dark light.

She jerk on her though and gets confused.S he goes to her bed and drove to sleep to avoid the thoughts.

Mumbai:-

A tall handsome mascular,bliss full eyes,perfect lips,the Charming person wearing a black shirt and blue jeans was working on his laptop in Mumbai Cid bureau.

He was drinking hot coffee while working on his laptop.

Here was probably approving all the pending work as inabsence of senior inspector Abhijeet and Acp Praduman he is the whole and soul responsibility and honorable Senior Inspector Daya.

He was approving approvals of the leave of junior,finished case files submission new interns or joiners details approvals.

And while checking he come to read a name "Shreya Shah"

"Shreya shah."To ye hain boss ki bhen.H mm pata hain boss pure 4 din lag gaaye Acp sir ko mana ne mein ki ek intern ko bina training ke cid mein lele taki tumhari pyaari bhen ko cid mein as intern join kare ke liye.(smiling)lekin tumhare liye kuch bhi. bas yaar abh jaldi aajao yaar aur kitne din ki chuti loge.(Smiling thought daya).

He open her informations but he saw only a blank boxes. There was no info or photo of shreya.

"blank? But sachin ne kaha tha usne sari info approvals mujhe send ki hain details fill up karke check karke daal di hai to iski information delete kaise ho gayi?" thought daya. "chalo koi baat nahi...kal sachin ke aane baad baat karta hu shayad chut gaaya hoga."said daya to himself.

He turn off his laptop and went to home.

Shreya and abhijeet parents were sitting tensed. They were thinking about shreya. They were scared for her.

"vaha shreya thik to rahegi na?" ask her mom..

"Abhijeet hai na vaha. Tum chinta kyu karti ho?" Said her dad.

"but pichle ek saal se jo uske sath ho raha hai vo...hamari beti bahot musibat mein hain.

Guruji ne kuch bhi shreya ko batane se mana kiya hain par hum abhi ko to bata sakte hain .pata nahi shreya ko kabhi kuch yaad aayega bhi ya nahi.

Said her mom.

Kya batenge usse? Wo ek cid officer hain wo In sab baato mein vishwas nahi rakhta. Aur kya kahenge Abhijeet se ki jis bhen se wo apne Jaan se zyada pyaar karta hain jise apni Jaan manta hain wo ek.. (take a pause) pata nahi jab usse shreya ki shachai pata chalegi to kya bitegi uss par? questioned her dad.

Hamare bacho ke saath kya ho raha hain?shreya musibat mein hain aur Hum kuch bhi nahi kar rahe hai." said her mom crying.

"dekho..agar vo musibat me hai to bhagwan ne uski musibat dur karne ka koi rasta bhi banaya hoga. Kya pata vaha ja ke usse vo rasta mil jaye."Jaldi hi shreya ko wo rasta miljaye,wo iss saal 22 saal ki hojayegi aur usse phele bhagwan usse wo rasta se Mila de. said her dad.

"bhagwan kare usse vo rasta jaldi mil jaye. Shreya ko to pata bhi nahi ki vo hi janvi hai."abh to wo usse baat karne bhi laga hain. Phichle saal se shreya ke saath ye sab suru hua tha aur 22 vi salgira pe kahi wo hamari shreya ko..said her mom..

"Kuch nahi hoga shreya ko kuch nahi.. uska Mumbai jaana thik hoga waha wo kam se kam in Saab se dur to rahegi..mujhe to iss baat ka dar hain ki pata nahi shreya ka kya reaction hoga jab usse apni sachhai pata chalegi..." said her dad.

 **Shreya and abh** **ijeet parents** **were** **busy in there conversation when suddenly a flower vase,which was kept on the table...started to move. And it fell down from the table.**

 **"haaww...ye flowervase apne aap kaise gira-"**

 **said her mom.**

 **"apne aap nahi mene giraya hai isse..." they heard a scary voice .**

 **"tum...?" said mr. Shah**

 **"ha me...ye batane aaya hu ki ye mat sochna janvi yaha se chali jayegi to me use chod dunga...bilkul bhi nahi...me usse yaha se apne sath le kar hi jaunga...aur us se pehle uske sath ek haseen raat bhi bitaunga...hahahahaha..."**

 **"dekho plz hamari beti ko chod do...dekho me tumhare samne hath jodti hu." said her mom..**

 **"chod du...ese kese...aakhir itne saal ke intezar ki Kimat to usse cukani hogi na...usse usi din yaha se le jaunga jis din wo pure 22 saal ki hojayegi..." said the person. And then his evil laugh was echoing in the room. And after sometime it was completly silence in the room.**

"hey mahadev...meri beti ki raksha karna." said mr. Shah. He console his wife and then both drifted off to sleep hoping good for they daughter.

Phew!finally done a long chapter rt.

Par I hope it was good it's just starting and plz do review and tell me how's it.

Thanks to all the review it was so encouraging and pleasant I m touched.

Thanks to karan,guest,dareya lover,dayeya fan,topaz07, aditi, ADDUOYASH, , aditya,a aruhipriya,madhumari,dayu Singh,SGJ ,kingaftab71.

Thanks alot smiling.

I hope you all liked abhijeet and shreya bond.

We have seen duo bond alot of time so I tried this one.

So who is that man?why he is behind shreya?what will happen further.?to know plz keep peep in.😉(wink)do let me know what's will happen and wht do u think.😉😉😉😉


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all.i m back,i m over whelmed by the response.

You all liked the unique concept that so sweet of you, so plz do keep reading it.

Yaa I need your suggestion in choosing a name for the evil,kya naam du iss evil ko.😑😑😑samjh hi nahi aara..plz suggest.

Thanks to all..kingaftab71,S shreya,Ashi, H insha,a Aaruhi priya,guest,Frolic Acid,ABHIRIKA JAI,Ravu161,DaREYA Fans,Dareya Lovers,Topaz007,Dayu Singh..

Thanks to all if I missed anyone.

Abh story bhi padhlo.

CHAPTER 2

-Next Day-

Ahmedabad-

Abhijeet and shreya were sitting in abhijeet's room. Both were talking about CID. Abhijeet was telling her how nice Cid bureau and his friends are.

He told her about how they all solve the cases with the help forensic doctor who helps them with all the clue's which is invisible to naked eye.

"hmm...ye aap ki khas dost hai kya bhai?" ask shreya. Because abhijeet was talking more about her.

"nahi...umm...esa kuch...kuch nahi hai.." said abhijeet...

"oh come on bhai...atleast mere samne to juth mat bolo ...u know me sabka juth ese *clapping her fingers* pakad leti hu." said shreya...

"so ab batao baat kya hai?"

"ummm...vo shreya...i..." abhijeet was blushing..

"aww...bhai...you are blushing..." said shreya teasing him..

"stop it jaan..." said abhijeet hitting her head with his palm slightly..

"ok ok...dekho me tease nahi kar rahi...ab bata do..." said shreya..

"um...actually...i like her..Mujhe achi Lahti hain ." said abhijeet..

"like OR love?" ask shreya while raising her eye brows.

"i dont know ye love hai ya nahi...but i love spending time with her" said abhijeet.

"bhai...u know love is a great feeling...jab pyar hota hai na to sab bahot achha lagta hai. You know hum jis se pyar karte hai usi ke khayalo me khoye rehte hai...usi ke baare me sochte hai...hum restless ho jate hai agar usse kuch taklif ho...aur..."

Abhijeet was listening to shreya carefully. There was a shine on her face when she was talking about love. Her eyes were twinkling.

"ek min...tujhe pyar ke bare me itna sab kaise pata jaan...kahin koi hain to nahi na?.." said abhijeet..

"esa kuch nahi hai bhai...aap bhi na..." said shreya while she was also confused about how does she know anything about love?

"kya me bhi na...tujhe pyar ke bare me itna sab kaise pata hai...kahin koi ladka?Dekh koi hain to bata de,abhi waqt hain.

Waise tujhe yaad to hoga na ke tere liye ladka dhundane ka haq tune mujhe Diya tha .." said abhijeet doubting on shreya.

"are bhai koi ladka nahi hai meri life me.." said shreya..

"aap bhi kya baat lekar beth gaye...main abhi bhi keh rahi hu aap jise kaho ge main ussi se shaadi Karungi.. haa to hum kis bare me baat kar rahe the?

haa yaad aaya,aap topic change mat karo..." said shreya..

"shreya... Abhijeet..." their mom call them..."beta tum logo ke jane ka time ho gaya..."

"oops...chalo chalo...varna hum late hojayege.

Baki baatein hum Mumbai jaake karenge" said abhijeet.

Both stoodup and start walking to leave from the room. Abhijeet went from there thinking Shreya is coming after him.

But shreya was walking slowly lost in her thoughts.

"mujhe pyar ke bare me itna sab kaise pata? Me to zyada romantic movies bhi nahi dekhti hu. Nahi kabhi kisi se pyaar ke baare mein suna hain.

To phir mujhe itna sab kaise pata?kyu mujhe pyaar ke baare mein sun ke aisa laga jaise ki kuch hain jis bare mein mujhe nahi pata?"

Shreya thought.

Suddenly her nose collide with a hard surface.

"oouuchh..." Shreya screamed a little and open her eyes while rubbing her nose.

"ye bhai bhi na...darwaza band kyu kiya inhone?" Shreya thought and try to open the door. But it was not opening.

Slowly wind start to coming in the room. Her hairs started to dance on the rythm of the wind. She understood who is around her. She look here and there.

"tumhe pyar ke bare kaise pata janvi...bolo bolo.." said that voice and start laughing...

"tum...jo pyar ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti thi ..."again he laugh

"dekho ...mene kabhi kisise pyar nahi kiya hai ,aur tumhe ek baar mein samjh nahi aata kya? main shreya hu shreya.." said shreya.

There was a silence for some wondered is he there or finally she don't here anything,she started to move towards door when she heard.

Ohh to abh tumhare dil se mera daar bhi khatam hogaya..

said cunningly the voice and next second it pulled shreya hair tightly and pushed her forcefully to wall.

Ahhhh...shreya screamed in pain.

She was unable to move her body parts,h e laughed again cunningly and said.

"kiya tha..."

"dekho tum kyu kar rahe ho aise..mujhe dard ho raha hain chodo mujhe"plz...plz..

Said shreya.

He left her..she clam down her self and he again said to her in terrifying voice.

Abh mera daar apne dil se kabhi maat khatam karna,warna tumhare aur tumhare family ke liye acha nahi hoga.

Yaad rakhna ye baat,haa jaha jaana chati ho jaao...mujhse dur bhag na chati ho bhago,par ek baat yaad rakhna janvi wapas luat ke tumhe mere pass hi aana hain.

main tumhe apne saath leke hi jaunga.

He said and laughed Evily.

Shreya was scared and wanted to scream and run away bt she know running away is not the solution.

"Shreya?" her dad call her.

"jao...tumhare pyare papa bula rahe hai...

hum baki baate mumbai jake karenge..."

he laugh yet again and then everything become calm.

Shreya was afraid and was unable to figure out whats happening in her life.

she was lost when again she heard her dad calling her.

She drank a glass of water,wiped her forehead and opened the door and ran down.

"Shreya..ye tumhare hairs ko kya hua? Itne messy kyu hai?" ask abhijeet as he saw shreya's messy hairs.

Shreya look at her parents...they know why her hairs were like were like that.

They were worried for her.

"vo bhai...-"

"are phir se comb kar lo..." said her dad..s

hreya give sigh in relief because she didnt want her bhai to get worried about wanted to fight with everything alone.

"god...plz aap ye dhyan rakhna ye aatma mere bhai,maa,papa ko kuch na kare bas..." thought shreya.

"ha lao...aaj me apne hathon se shreya ke baal banaunga.." said abhijeet.

His mom gave him a comb.

"tum yaha betho.." said abhijeet..making her sit on a couch.

He start to comb her hair.

"pata hai bhai...jab hum school jaya karte the aur agar kabhi ma busy hoti thi to aap ese hi mere baal banaya karte the.."

said shreya remembering their childhood memories.

"ha yaad hai...do choti banake deta tha..." said abhijeet giggling a little.

"lekin ab to tum apne baal khule hi rakhti ho...ye lo...ho gaya..." said abhijeet...

"thank u bhai..." said shreya and she hug him.

"ok chalo apna bag le aao ...hum niklte hai..." said abhijeet.

"ha abhi leke aayi." said shreya and she was about to move when her dad stoped her.

Shreya tu ruk main jaata her dad.

When he reach the room.

He sensed something and hurriedly took her bag and left the place.

-In Mumbai-

Rajat and daya were in bureau.

"Sir..aap aaj mujhe yaha leke kyu aaye hain?aaj to Sunday hain aur bureau mein koi case bhi nahi rahain

said rajat

"ha rajat..but mujhe kuch kaam hai..."said daya.

"kya kaam hai?"asked rajat..

"Rajat u know sachin ne mujhe kuch mails bhejhe the...unmein kuch approvals the aur ek mail mein ek file thi jismein abhijeet ki sister cid join kar rahi hain uske details the...said daya.

Abhijeet sir ki sister?yani shreyaji..mujhe to pata hi nahi tha.

said rajat in excitement before daya could say futher.

Rajat apni excitement ko control karo.

said daya giggling while rajat gave a broad smile.

Nahi sir main to bas aise hi keh raha tha chodiye ye sab,

Aap ye batiye ki aap kya keh rahe rajat still blushing.

Haa sahi kaha tumne jab shreya yaha aayegi na tab tum usse milena aur jitna chaiye utna blush karlena.

said daya winking at rajat.

Rajat blushed even more on daya comment and smiled at him.

Acha main kya keh raha tha ki ye sachin ne na shreya ki details submit nahi ki aur nahi uski photo attach ki hain .

main usse aaj puch lunga socha tha par aaj to Sunday hain aur bhai shab Purvi ke saath busy hain abh kal acp sir ko sari details dene hain.

said daya thinking of acp sir.

Abh kya kare sir? sachin ko call Kare kya?asked rajat.

Nahi nahi hum logo ko family ke saath bohut kaam time milta hain rajat, rehne do..main tumhe yaha isliye laaya hu taki tum meri kuch help kar sako.

Tum ek kaam karo Mumbai Cid ki joining ki manual file ka records rehte na wo wali file store room se Leo main tab tak abhijeet ke details hi shreya ke details mein transfer karta hu.

Said daya.

Par mujhe to pata hi nahi ki wo file kaha hain store room mein.

Rajat said in confusion.

Offho rajat,tum bhi na..acha chalo main bhi aata hu tumhare milke dhundge.

said daya.

They both entered the store was no electricity in the room.

Daya sir ye hamara store room hi hain na.?aisa lag raha hain koi bohut bangle mein aagye hain.

said rajat.

Kal tak to store room ki lights chal rahi thi achanak kya kaam karo ye lo touch tum us side dhundo main yaha dhundta hu.

said daya handing him one touch which he took from store room cupboard which was attached to store room main door.

They start to find the file...It was more then 2 hour bt they could not find the file.

Sir,pata nahi par yaha to koi file nahi hain mujhe lagta hain kal sachin ke aane tak hame intezar karna rajat.

Par rajat... daya stopped in between when he saw a file under the rackes.

He went up to the rack followed by rajat.

He tooked out it frm down,it was blocked under the rack.

Rajat also helped him.

After sometime they took it out and daya gave a sigh in relief and smiled.

Lo bhai milgayi.

waise rajat abh tak tumne shreya ko nahi dekhna, lo tum hi phele dekhlo .

Said daya smiling.

Rajat took the file from daya hand with excitement and as soon as he open it his smile vanished.

"Sir...is me shreya ki photo nahi hai...dekhiye yaha photo thi... sukha hua gum hain." said sadly rajat..

"shayad nikal gayi hogi..yahi kahi girgaayi hogi." said daya..

Rajat was sad,daya smiled luking at his face.

Acha chalo dhundte daya.

Nahi... screamed rajat.

Kya hua?tumne aise kyu chilaye?asked daya.

Sir wo shreyaji aane wali hain na so mujhe aur tayari Karini hain... main shreyaji ko personally milunga na tab dekhlunga par abhi chaliye,kafi der ho rahi.

said impatiently rajat.

"achha thik shreya ke details fill up kardeta hu.

u just carry daya.

Thanks alot sir,main aapko shaamko aap ke ghar pe milta hu.

wo case ki report file complete kardenge.

Said rajat and left handling the file to daya..

There he was standing with shreya's pic. He crumbled her pic and throw it in a corner.

Daya smiled luking at rajat and was about to move out when he heard some paper crushing sound.

he luked here and there. He felt someone's presence there.

He jerk his head and moved out.

He came at his place and started filling up the information.

"Lo bhai abhijeet tumhara kaam hogaya.

Ye file yahi rakta hu kal bureau aake aandar rakh dunga.

waise kal raat baat hui hain tumse par aise lagra jaise Kayi din hogaye hain

Abh kab aaoge yaar? "said daya missing abhijeet...

Abh main to chala ghar jaake sojaunga taki shaamko rajat ke saath case reporting khatam kar saku.

He left the bureau...

Ahemdabad-

"Abhijeet beta...vaha pahochte hi phone karna.." said his mom..

"yes mom...kar dunga..." said abhijeet..

"aur ha apni aur hamari jaan ka-"

"uska khayal bhi rakhunga.." abhijeet complete her sentense and all laugh

"Shreya..bhai ko zyada pareshan mat karna...thik hai?" Par kaam ache se Sikh ke ache se karna .said her dad.

"ha papa...bhai ko pareshan nahi Karungi aur sab ache se Sikh ke ache se karungi." said shreya..

"ummm... Abhijeet ek aur baat beta..." said his mom

"ha kya hua mom?" ask abhijeet...

"ek promise karoge?"

"mom aap bolo to sahi..."

"beta...kabhi bhi shreya ko akela mat rehne dena...chahe kuch bhi ho ...kuch bhi ho usse akela mat rehne dena.."said his mom..

"i promise mom me jaan ko kabhi akela nahi rehne dunga...hamesha uske sath rahunga..." said abhijeet..."ok jaan...chalo taxi aa gayi..." said abhijeet as he heard cab voice

"ha bhai...bas do min...me abhi aayi.." said shreya and she ran in the kitchen.

Here abhijeet's phone started ringing.

It was "Daya Calling"

"ha daya bol.."

"Boss...kab aa raha hai?" ask daya "sab tujhe miss kar rahe hai..."

"...bas nikal hi raha hu...achha kaisi hain?" ask abhijeet.

"Wo to bilkul thik hain..vese baat kya hai...kal wo bhi tumhare bare me puch rahi thi...aaj tum bhi...chakkar kya hai boss?" Daya tease abhijeet...

"kuch...kuch baat nahi hai yar..." said abhijeet..

"chalo bhai ..chalte hai.." said shreya as she came back after grabbing chocolate from fridge.

Other Side daya heard her voice and he felt some strange feeling...like he has some strong connection with her.

"ye ladki bhi na...beta vaha chocolate milegi.." said her papa.

"papa ye raste me khane ke liye li hai.." said shreya..

"achha daya chal me vaha aake baat karta hu..." said abhijeet..

"ya ok boss...vese tumse ek imp baat karni thi but ab tum yaha aaja phir baat karte hai.." said daya.

"ok bye..." said abhijeet and he cut the call.

"chalo jaan...bye mom bye dad." Abhijeet hug his parents.

As shreya came out of the house she slipped her leg and fall down on mud.

she was hurt and blood was ozing from her palms and foot.

Abhijeet and her parents run to were worried for her.

Jaan tu thik hain na?asked abhijeet worriedly.

Shreya beta chal andar first-aid karti hu.

said her mom.

Shreya sensed something and said in a tough voice.

It's k mom main handle karlungi.

Abhi jaana hoga warna flight miss hojayegi,main first-aid Karungi don't worry shreya confidentlly.

Par jaan... Abhijeet was saying.

Shreya thik kerahi hain isse yaha se leke tumhare saath khush rahegi aur airport pe uska first-aid Kardena.

Said her dad.

Par dad.. Abhijeet try to argue.

Bhai chale late ho raha shreya said extending her hand towards him.

Abhijeet smiled to her and held her hand and took her to cab.

"bye ma...bye papa" shreya hug her parents and sat inside the cab with help of her parents,then they both left from there.

Mumbai-

Here daya was thinking about shreya's voice. He felt very strange when he heard her voice.

"ajib si feeling aayi jab uski aawaz suni. " thought daya...

"but pehli baar suni isi liye esa lag raha hoga daya...par mujhe aisa kyu laga jaise main usse janta hu?

nahi main kabhi usse nahi mila,nahi kabhi baat ki to phir main kaise usse janta hu..

daya kyu tera dil mein asi agib si sensation ho rahi hain.

Main ye ache se jaana hu ki abhijeet ne rajat ko apne bhen ka haath dene ka wada kiya hain to...

ek mint main kya soch raha hu.. rajat aur shreya aur main.

ye mere dil mein Hum teeno ek frame mein kaise aaye?shreya ka rista rajat se Jude to main kyu iss bare mein soch raha hu.

Tu na pagal ho gaya hai..."

said daya to himself.

"Daya sir..." Rajat called him as he enter in his room.

He saw daya lost in some thoughts.

"Daya sir .." he again call him.

"ha...ha kya hua rajat?"

"kaha lost hai aap?" ask rajat..

"kahin nahi..bas ese hi.." said daya.

"ye lijiye coffee..." Rajat gave him a mug of coffee.

"thanks..." said daya and both enjoy their coffee.

Sir,abhijeet sir ne kya kaha?wo kab aayenge?asked rajat.

Ajayenge rajat.

said daya.

Rajat blushed and was lost imagining his and shreyas 1st meet..

daya saw him,daya had always teased rajat with shreya name bt today something has changed he himself dint know what going on?

Mujhe kya ho raha hain?kyu mere dil ko bura lagraha hain?

kya ho raha hain sirf uski aawaz se ye haal hain agar usse milunga to kya hoga?

ek mint main kyu usse Milne ke liye betab ho raha hu?

kya hain ye?kahi aisa kuch to nahi jo mere dil ko pata hain par mujhe nahi?kya aisa kuch hoga?

kya main kuch bhul raha hu?kya kuch hain aisa?

thought daya.

Sir,aap phir kaha khogaye?

asked rajat again to daya.

Ka..kahi..kahi Nahi..chalo coffee hoagayi hain case ki reports bana lete hain.

said daya.

Rajat nodded and they started they work

Precap:Shreya was running on the road. She was very scared. Blood was coming out from her forehead.

She was running and watching backward.

.

..

Finished..I know aap sab ye soch rahe ho na ki dareya mein rajat kaha se aagye...

Well for further you have to read the updates.

One more thing guys I m updating the cover page of Kavach story and it's the pic of evil...😉😉😉

I hope I have selected the pic of evil as I had described him..his more description will be coming in the next chapters till then hope you liking the chapter.

How was it?Plz do suggest soon.

Last bt not the least...Happy frndship day..

Kp smiling

"Dost bano..isse khubsurat rista iss duiya mein kuch nahi"😃😉


End file.
